RE: Apocalypse Rain
by kttykiwi
Summary: (Temp Cover) Rain Ocampo is one of three people to survive the horrors of the Hive. You know their story, this is hers. (Sequel to RE: Dreaming of Death)
1. 04 A Waking Escape

**RE: Apocalypse Rain**

**By KttyKiwi**

**Sequel to RE: Dreaming of Death. Rain makes her way through the Apocalypse. **

**Rating: M **(for) **Blood, Gore, lesbians and Zombies.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Resident Evil or anything associated with it, someone much more famous than me does.

**Summary: **_Rain Ocampo is one of three people to survive the horrors of the Hive. You know their story, this is hers. (Sequel to RE: Dreaming of Death)_

**Pairings: **_Alice/Rain_

**Authors Notes: **_I'm back! I couldn't help myself, once I finished up with RE:DoD I immediately began working on the notes for it's sequel. Unfortunately during that time my computer decided to blind itself and until I can scrounge up the money to get her fixed I am reduced to limited time on my friend's computer for typing this up. However, there is good news! I already have the notes completed all the way through the RE: Apocalypse Movie timeline and part way into the Extinction Era timeline. So as long as I have the time and resources getting this typed up shouldn't take more than a few months max._

_Now for the important information. This story is a sequel to my other and while I am sure you can probably read it as a stand alone, I do recommend checking the first one out or you may risk getting a bit lost. Also, I know the pairing is Alice and Rain, but unfortunately the way things are set up during the original timeline means that the couple will take a bit longer to establish themselves as such. Until that time however there WILL be undertones, and hopefully that will keep you happy until things can start to heat up._

_Other than that, I hope you will enjoy my take on the Resident Evil series with Rain as a survivor._

**Apocalypse Rain**

**04 A Waking Escape **

THE first thing she noticed was the pain, even before her eyes opened and the dimly lit white room began to come in to focus, the pain was there surging through her very blood and raking its way across her nerve endings. Grunting with the effort of moving she searched for the reason she hurt so badly and found that there were many needles and tubes attached throughout her body. Quickly she pulled them from her skin, the pain increasing sharply for a moment before swiftly receding into just a dull ache.

The second thing she noticed was that she was alive, and currently being held in a what she guessed was a hospital room of some kind. The overhead lights were off, blanketing the room in darkness except for the pale glow of computer monitors and what she figured was a hallway light coming in through the nearby window. Taking it in slowly as she began to stand, she was surprised to find her legs failing her and would have hit the floor hard had she not grabbed a hold of the sugical bed she had just been laying on.

Deciding to let her body adjust a bit to moving again, she tried to take stock of herself as best as possible without a mirror to help. _Let's see, two legs, two arms, 10 fingers and toes, face feels ok, and except for where those needles were I feel pretty good. Actually, I feel freaking fantastic for someone who just got out of a hospital bed!_

After only a moment she tried standing once more, this time succeeding easily as her legs held though she was a bit wobbly when it came to actually walking anywhere. Now on her feet she again took stock of the room, this time searching for either someone to help her or a way out of the dark room. Quickly she notices that the only way in or out of the room was a magneticly locked door on the same wall as the observation window. Making her way over she takes a look out into the hall seeing that most of the lights are off and seemingly no one anywhere nearby.

A strange feeling startles her as she stares out into the hall, a tingling not in her body but instead within her blood. Concentrating on that feeling she can discern at least three distinct areas where it is strongest, one of them moving slowly the longer she stood there. Disturbed but not really in any type of pain she shrugs it off to instead try her hand at getting out of the room. Luckily for her, she had once learned of a particular weakness that the Umbrella security locks had during a drunken bit of truth or dare with a rather flirtatious security tech.

Carefully she made her way back to the bed and grabbed the largest of the needles she had pulled from her flesh before coming up to the lock itself. A bit of jimmying and some careful movements later she was ready to pop the door. With a grunt and push the needle moved and the door came unlocked. Dropping the now useless item she continued out into the hall, instantly spotting the Umbrella Logo that had been just out of line of sight to the window.

Flashes of memory began to trigger, nearly staggering her with their implications as they blossomed to life. _Shit!_ Her eyes drifted to the bite mark upon her hand, studying it and noticing that it had seemed to heal over rather well since it's occurance. Something about that worried her a bit, and a niggling thought started worming its way through her brain. Before she could think on it any further though a low guttural groan sounded from somewhere down the hall, the noise sending a shiver of dread down her spine with its familiarity.

_Fuck! Damnit! Why? _A quick flash of a white suited man telling someone to reopen the Hive answered her question rather well. "Of course, stupid fucking assholes!" The groan sounded again this time a bit louder and with it she noticed an increased intensity in the strange tingling of her blood. Not wanting to find out what it all meant she took off in the opposite direction, hoping to find at least something to wear besides the strange surgical gown she had woken up in.

A few minutes of wandering found her near the staff locker rooms, and without hesitation she entered the women's side making sure to be as quiet as possible in case something awaited her in the room beyond. Luckily it was empty of anything moving, though depressingly a large amount of blood covered several of the lockers. Not wasting any time she began rooting through the various lockers for some decent clothes and any other supplies she might be able to use.

Soon enough she had managed to find a few things that would seemingly fit; a black sports-bra and exercise shirt from one locker, a pair of white ankle socks from another, and a pair of sweatpants that would have easily fit her only yesterday from yet a third, and even a pair of trainers should have been her size. "Damnit!" A few moments of struggle with the pants and shoes ensued before she gave up, instead opting to check the mens locker room for more supplies once she had finished in here.

A few more moments of searching yielded a small treasure trove of useable items, including a messenger backpack that she used to carry it all. Having finished in the ladies lockers she made her way across the hall and into the mens, once more being careful to avoid anything that might be moving inside.

Unfortunately for her a group of three waited inside, though they seemingly had not noticed her upon her entrance. Swiftly, and only a little embarrassed to do so half naked, she came upon the first and before it could so much as groan she snapped its neck. The other two turned at the noise, their bloody faces snarling as they noticed the fresh meat before them at last.

Without stopping she moved on already half way to the second corpse even as the first one's body hit the ground with a thud. With a powerful kick she pushed it back and to the floor several bodies lengths away, not pausing in her movements for even a second despite the surprise of hearing its neck snap upon the corpses awkward landing. The third lunged for her in an attempt to get a taste only to meet its very swift end with a combo judo throw and skull stomp.

A few seconds of silence pass before she relaxes a bit and takes in the carnage she had just wrought. "Damn! That was almost too easy." Despite the speed with which she had dispatched them, she carefully began her task of looting once more making sure to keep her eyes on the unmoving bodies the entire time.

This room yielded a few more treasures including a pair of jeans only slightly too big at the waist, a nice leather belt, and a few more shirts that would fit her almost correctly. Still she could not find a pair of shoes that would fit without being overly large. "Crap! What the fuck man? These would have been a perfect fit just yesterday!" A thought pops into her head, one she doesn't want to acknowledge just yet.

Moving on from the looting she quickly takes stock of her new supplies before carefully placing them back into her new pack. _Alright I've got; a brush and hairties, an extra shirt and some sweatpants, 2 pairs of socks, one of them metal water bottles, a few granola bars, and someone's personal first aid kit. It's a pretty good haul seeing as most of the things I found were pretty useless to me._

Now fully prepped, though still barefoot, she gets ready to leave but a sudden urge hits and she turns to head for the toilets instead. "Oops nature calls." She finishes her business quickly and while standing at the sinks to wash her hands finally gets a look at herself in a mirror.

"What the-?"

Her appearance has changed more than enough to startle her and if it weren't for the fact that the face in the mirror was hers she would swear there was a stranger before her. Taking the time to look herself over properly she takes stock of herself once more. She isn't sure but it seems like she might have grown a little taller and even a bit bulkier, though it is much easier to see that her skin and eyes have definately been changed. What were once chocolate colored eyes now were a light amber, reminding her of light shining through a jar of honey. Her skin that was once a healthy and naturally tanned color had paled greatly, seeming almost like she was ill though she felt perfectly fine if a little different.

Her hair was now much longer, reaching to her waist and the sight brought a surge of fear to her heart. Quickly she pulled it back into a low ponytail and moved to stare at the bite mark on her neck. It too was now healed, the skin that pale pink of older scar tissue. Gazing into the eyes of her own reflection Rain finally spoke the thought that had been nagging at her since waking.

"How long have I been here?"

**Apocalypse Rain**

AFTER an hour of travelling through the now destroyed Raccoon City in search of weapons, Rain had come to the conclusion that Umbrella had done something more to her than just mess with her appearance during their experiments. In that time she had noticed her various senses were much better than they had ever been; seeing detail perfectly almost a block away and hearing the shuffling footsteps of an undead at half that being excellent examples. Another thing she had noticed was her endurance and speed being much better than before as well, and though she had been in excellent shape as a commando being able to run four city blocks barefoot without even being winded was something new.

Still, the most interesting change she had noted thus far was her apparent ability to sense the undead and to a lesser extent those who remained uninfected. The tingling of her blood was strange, but since it didn't actually hurt she was willing to just go with it and began to use the ability to her advantage while moving through the streets. Granted her range seemed to be about a city block in size, and wasn't terribly accurate when it came to numbers but detect them she could and did.

The new ability was especially useful when she had taken to raiding the various Police and S.T.A.R.S vehicles she saw along the way, some of which still contained a few of their previous occupants from time to time. She had avoided those ones not wanting to take the time to search vehicles she was sure were already empty of anything of value. Coming across another police car, this one looking less like it was abandoned and more that it had been parked she raced over to search it. Checking the seats, dash, and trunk she came up with a box of rubber shotgun bullets and an empty clip for a 9mm pistol. Unfortunately most of the vehicles she had come across had yielded even less in the way of useful goods.

Slamming the car trunk angrily Rain swore loudly. "Fuck!" Sighing she turned and faced where she knew there would be plenty of guns, but also way more danger. "I've got no other choice. I have to try the armory." Setting off she pocketed the newest of her finds and began to make her way into the city center, making a B-line to the Raccoon City Police Department and the S.T.A.R.S armory it boasted.

**Apocalypse Rain**

ALICE woke up in pain, a yell escaping her as all the muscles in her body began to cramp up viciously when she tried to sit up and take stock of her surroundings. Looking down at herself in the brightly lit room she found herself dressed in a strange white surgical gown with dozens of needles and tubes piercing various parts of her flesh. Panicking slightly she began tearing them out, groaning at the pain the movements caused but desperate to get the strange things out of her body.

Soon enough she was free of the wires and made to stand from the surgical bed she had been laying upon, only to fall as her legs gave way sending her scrambling under the bed as she waited for something to happen in response. A moment passed and then another with no indication of anyone having noticed her escaping the confines of her bed. Stronger now she stood carefully and began wobbling to the large one way mirror before her, knowing that someone had to be in there watching over her, even if she didn't want them to be.

"Let me out!"

Banging on the glass brought no results except for a strange feeling of dread. Instead she turned to the rooms exit, finding an Umbrella standard magnetic lock keeping her trapped. Having been one of the head security officers in the Umbrella Corporation she was privy to all the weaknesses of their various security measures, including this one. Knowing exactly what to do she quickly gathered the longest of the needles she had been embedded with and went to work escaping.

Within seconds the door was unlocked and she was free of the sterile room, only to find herself in a hauntingly empty hospital corridor. Umbrella logo's warning her that she was most likely either in the Raccoon City Hospital or a private Umbrella Medical lab. Wandering the halls shakily and finding no signs of life she began making her way out of the building, more and more sure that it was the Raccoon City hospital with ever door she passed.

Seeing the exit just ahead she made for the doors, stopping only long enough to grab an abandoned lab coat hanging from a coat rack by the receptionists desk to cover herself. Placing her arms through the holes she made to exit and stopped only feet outside of the building to take in the sight of such massive amounts of destruction. The lack of people, weather alive or not, was scary in its implications. Moving into the street carefully she began walking away from the hospital taking stock of the situation. A newspaper headline stating 'THE DEAD WALK' was all she needed to confirm her suspicions that this was all Umbrella's Fault, and at the sight of a police vehicle she moved to search it.

Grabbing the loaded shotgun that still remained she cocked it before heading off into the city, ready to take on any corpse that would cross her path.

**Apocalypse Rain**

A HALF hour of travel saw her right in front of the surprisingly empty building just as the sun finished setting on the city. Wary but trusting her new senses to help warn of danger, she enters the dark station and looks around at the mess left behind. Several corpses with bullet holes through their skull litter the floor in various places around the room along with what seems to be half the office paper work. Quickly and quietly she begins searching the desks for a sidearm, knowing that most officers kept them there when they weren't needed and especially on their days off.

Unfortunately it seems like there had either been no officers off duty, or someone else had already grabbed them all. Undeterred she headed for the Armory itself which was located in the basement of the four story building. Along the way she made sure to grab any key rings she saw that looked like they might house an armory key, not wanting to have to come back and search after finding that the armory was still locked when she got down there. Fortunately she needn't have bothered as the door into the armory was wide open, and from the looks of things pretty well picked over by a decent sized group.

"Well shit." The place was a mess, but Rain could see that there were more than enough weapons left to supply her for quite a while and quickly she started browsing for her favorites. "Alright!" Pumping her fist in victory Rain let out a genuine smile at the sight of several MP5K's and their full ammo clips, gently grabbing the nicest looking one and several clips she began loading up. Within minutes she had enough ammo to kill a good portion of any creatures she might come across during the next few days, as well as twin glock 9's and their holsters and a brand new tactical knife with sheath.

Looking around once more and not spotting anything else worth taking besides a second knife, she made her way back up stairs this time heading for the station locker rooms. It took her nearly fifteen minutes to find the room she was looking for, having been located on the third floor at the far end of the building, but only seconds to quietly dispatch the two undead officers trapped within.

Again she went to work, looting the various lockers for useful goods and hunting especially for some shoes that would fit properly. While there were plenty of useful items in normal circumstances an undead outbreak was not the place for basic toiletries and excess amounts of clothing, all they would do was take up room in her pack and slow her down. Instead she concentrated on medical supplies, dry goods such as the occasional health bar, and small useful items such as lighters. There wasn't much in the way of those things, but she did manage to find a leather bikers jacket that fit her perfectly along with a nice new pair of combat boots in just her size.

"Finally!"

Taking the time to reorganize herself and make sure all her weapons were in easy reach now that she was fully dressed and armed, Rain took a last look at herself in the nearby mirror. "Damn, I look pretty hot!" Exiting the lockers she began making her way back downstairs and to the buildings exit, stopping only when the sound of a ringing phone sliced through the silence from behind her.

Turning quickly she aimed at the sound and found nothing moving, though the main desk phone was ringing loudly. Not wanting anything to hear the noise and come investigate before she was far away she swiftly moved over to answer it with a terse 'hello'. The voice that spoke to her was male, British, and vaguely familiar.

*I can get you out of the City.*

"Who are you and what the hell are you talking about?"

*My name is Dr. Charles Ashford, I was head of Umbrella's Genetic and Viral Research Division until very recently, and I am speaking of helping you to escape the soon to be sanitized Raccoon City.*

The name didn't really ring much of a bell though the title did get her interest. It wasn't until the word 'sanitize' left the man's mouth that Rain began to take this call rather seriously. She knew exactly what Umbrella meant when they said that, and in the context of a T-Virus outbreak it was bad news for everyone that remained within the city.

"Let me guess, they walled the city as soon as news of the infection made it to them and the only way out is with your help, right?"

*You are correct madam. I will help you to escape the city alive with only one condition.*

"What do you want?"

*All I want is my daughter to be safe. Umbrella was supposed to evac her but failed and now I must find a way to save her on my own, unfortunately I can not do so myself without failing miserably.* His voice sounded strained, and Rain was touched despite herself at the obvious concern for his child.

"Tell me what I need to know and make it quick, I got company coming to dinner."

Charles snorted in brief amusement before relaying all the pertinent details to the ex-commando. *Oh and before I forget you only have till dawn to find her and escape with your lives. Try not to die please.*

Rain stared at the now silent phone in disbelief as the man hung up on her, willing herself to not just start screaming bloody murder from the rage she was feeling.

"I don't care how loving a father that bastard is, when I see him I am going to punch his face in!"

**Apocalypse Rain**

End of Chapter 1 - How you like it so far? I know it might seem like it is going pretty quickly, but I got to say the actual movie itself is one of the shortest in the series. (As evidence I give you the fact that in writing my notes I watched the movie back to back 8 times in one day almost without realizing it.) Still, hopefully you enjoyed what I have typed up this far and will love the next chapters just as much!

Till Next time!


	2. 05 Of Love, Science, & the Apocalypse

**RE: Apocalypse Rain**

**By KttyKiwi**

**Sequel to RE: Dreaming of Death. Rain makes her way through the Apocalypse. **

**Rating: M **(for) **Blood, Gore, lesbians and Zombies.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Resident Evil or anything associated with it, someone much more famous than me does.

**Summary: **_Rain Ocampo is one of three people to survive the horrors of the Hive. You know their story, this is hers. (Sequel to RE: Dreaming of Death)_

**Pairings: **_Alice/Rain_

**Authors Notes: **_Welcome to chapter 2! I don't really have much to say here except please excuse any spelling or grammar errors since I wanted to post this while I have a chance and that means I didn't get much time to edit things yet. I will later fix all mistakes and repost the chapter._

_**Apocalypse Rain**_

**05 Of Love, Science, and the End of the World**

SINCE the phone call that had given her a way out of the city, at a price, Rain had steadily made her way in the direction of the Junior School on foot while taking her rage out on the occasional small group of undead. Something that her newly altered body made much easier than should be possible, especially when it seemed like the corpses would rather just ignore her. The ease of it all had her wondering at the extent of Umbrella's tampering but she left it to think about at a later date, instead concentrating on surviving the night.

The occasional sounds of rapid gunfire told her that there were other survivors somewhere in the city, but despite wanting to help she was on a deadline that couldn't be missed and she went around them in an effort to avoid an upsetting confrontation. Still, the small groups of infected she passed kept her entertained plenty on her somewhat slow journey as she found new and more creative ways of killing the things while getting used to her body's differences. Like the small group of undead only feet ahead of her that she was slowly sneaking up on with her knife out. Once again she managed to get within arms reach of the closest one and snap its neck before being noticed by the others, the sound of snapping bones finally catching their attention.

They turned and began shambling towards her, but strangely the next closest continued past her without even a glance in her direction. Staying quiet but frowning at this unexpected twist, she watched as the other four undead also began to pass her without seeming notice. As the last one began to pass her she couldn't help but let out a rather quiet 'What the fuck?' Instantly the undead seemed to hone in on her at the noise, and within seconds she was being rushed. With a feral grin she began killing them once more, this group lasting only a further 30 seconds before falling permanently to her blade.

_This is getting weird as shit, first they just walk past me like I'm not even there and then they gang rush me when I say something? I wonder..._

Still moving quickly Rain checked the time, finding it to be a few minutes before 2am, and let out a sigh as she realised it was still another six blocks to reach the school. "Guess I should pick up the pace a bit if I want out of here by dawn. Hmm, if I hurry I might even be able to experiment a bit more before i get there."

Grinning evilly at the prospect of killing more undead monsters she sped up into a quick jog, covering much of the remaining distance in only a few minutes and stopping as she came across a much larger group of undead than she had the rest of the night. Not wanting to waste a lot of time circling around the group Rain instead decided it was time to test out her very recent hypothesis.

_First to lure one of them away from the main group so I can test this without getting surrounded and then eaten if it doesn't work the way I want it to._

Watching carefully she was surprised to instead feel an undead coming up from behind her, and turning to spot it grinned happily to see it alone. _Even better!_ Silently and at a slower pace than normal she circled around and behind the corpse before getting as close as she dared. She was within arms reach soon enough and still it seemingly did not notice her. _Now for the real test._ Reaching her arm out to touch it she slowly inched closer to the shambling figure, ready to react the instant it seemed to notice her and found that she could only get close enough to lay hands upon it before the creature turned to grab at her. Swiftly she broke its neck and swore softly at the knowledge she had just gained.

"Alright, so I can get close enough to touch them before being noticed meaning that Plan B is a no go. Guess I have to go with Plan A after all." Taking one last look at the undead Horde and concentrating on the location of others nearby, Rain heads out to circle around and get to that school as quickly as possible. Luckily for her hopping fences was now easier than ever, and not just because there was no one to complain about it either.

**Apocalypse Rain**

PEYTON had just been gunned down by what she instinctively knew was the Nemesis and Jill had started freaking out over his death, but now wasn't the time to sit still. Yelling for the remaining women in her group to run Alice stepped out into sight of the monster below. A swift look back before she vaulted over the bridge railing told her that they had listened and then she was paying attention to the massive monster before her once more. The sight of a mini-gun in its hand gave her only a half seconds pause before she was off and running, dodging bullets by grace of being only slightly faster than the beast before her.

The fight itself was short and rather more filled with running away than she had hoped, but best to run than be blown up like that cop car had. Spotting a building nearby she quickly broke through the office window and took off, Nemesis right behind her as it busted through the nearby wall to continue its chase. There at the end of the hall lay her salvation, aiming her SMGs at the wall beneath the garbage shute door she weakened the wall and then broke into a slide before aiming the last of her ammo into the lower legs of the monster behind her.

Only a few bullets had been left and in disgust she threw the guns away just before reaching the wall and breaking through, falling down the story high chute quickly. With a gasp she pulls her hand into her chest as a sharp pain radiates from it just before landing in a large bin at the bottom. Looking up Alice can see Nememsis aiming his rocket launcher at her and instinctively she tilts the bin until it falls on its side, just in time to protect her from the explosion that next occured. A moment passes and she can sense the Nemesis leaving.

Waiting just a minute more she carefully levers herself up only to stop as the pain in her hand registers once more and looking down she can see why. The ring finger on her right hand has been dislocated badly, and despite how much she hates doing it she quickly snaps it back into place with a muffled whimper. A few deep breaths helps to chase away the residual pain and soon she is up and running, racing for the school as fast as she can.

_Hopefully I can get there before any one else has to die._

**Apocalypse Rain**

"Mother fucking! Cocksucking! God Damnit!" Rain was very angry, and very wet. Once again she was tempted to take her rage out on a few corpses but the timing was bad and instead she just vented her anger to the air. Despite the ease with which she could now jump great heights the latina still had to watch what she was doing or risk landing in the wrong place as she had several fences ago.

"What kind of rich asshole has a swimming pool for an entire back yard any ways?"

Shaking herself out a bit to try and dislodge some more of the water, Rain looked up from her ranting to finally spot her destination only one more fence away. Making sure there was nothing to trip on once she landed the ex-commando jumped up and over the high chain link fence in a simple practiced movement. With only a glance and mild concentration she determined the immediate area clear of infected and headed across the school yard in a straight line for the closest double doors.

Keeping her senses on high alert as she made her way towards the building, she was not surprised to find that it had almost two-dozen infected within its halls. She was however, intrigued to feel that there were several unifected within the building as well though it seemed like they were searching for something. Sensing one of the uninfected getting rather close to a larger group of undead Rain picked up speed hoping to make it in time to save a life.

_Even if it isn't the person I'm looking for, they still don't deserve to be eaten alive by a bunch of corpses._

Sprinting faster than she had dared to move since waking in the hospital, she took off quickly making her way into the building and up a flight of stairs in under a minute. Seconds later she was close enough to detect both the uninfected person and the individual undead in detail. Without hesitation she pulled her twin glocks and moved into the room where she felt them, just in time to save the woman from being bitten by a child corpse even as a swarm of them began to surround her.

Shot after shot rang out with precision, each bullet finding its mark into the skull of what was once a child. It wasn't until the very last of them was out for the count that she turned to really study the person she had just rescued from a very horrible fate. _Who in their right mind wears a pink dress suit?_

"T-thank you!" The other woman was trembling badly, the camera hanging from her wrist swinging wildly with her slight shudders. She held a pistol in her hands tightly and from what Rain could tell probably the first time in her life.

"No problem there..." She paused a second as recognition took hold. "... Terri, right?"

The other woman seemed a bit surprised to hear her name, but quickly shrugged it off used to the recognition from her time on TV. "Yes. Were you contacted by Dr. Ashford as well?"

"Yeah but he definately forgot to mention he was sending others as well. Still, there isn't really a whole lot of time to waste just standing around chatting, we have a little girl to find." Rain turned and began to walk from the room not surprised in the least when the other woman quickly caught up with her. Concentrating a bit as she moved the Latina searched for another single unifected, hoping that it would be Angela and not another searcher.

"Hey Terri, how many people did you come with?"

The weather girl paused a second to think before answering. "Well it was just me and two others who actually made it here, but there was another woman helping us for a bit who might still show up if she didn't die fighting that thing."

Rain was only slightly interested in this news and decided that the best way to find who she was looking for was to eliminate the possibilities one by one. "Do you know where they are searching at?"

"Oh! Yes. Jill said she would check the basement and LJ, I think that's his name, was supposed to check the first floor."

Stretching her senses a little she could feel the two people mentioned, along with three other signatures in the building. Two were close to eachother on the first floor, while another was bit away from them on the same floor. A fourth signature was making its way up the stairs from the basement and heading this way, while the fifth seemed to be stationary somewhere nearby. Strangely she could not pinpoint the fifth signature beyond it being within a few rooms of her. It was the group of uninfected signatures down the hall that caught her attention most though.

"There are some more of those things headed this way, you can stay here or come with me but I should tell you that I am heading off to kill them and not run away from them."

Frowning at the thought but unwilling to be left alone again, Terri firmed herself to follow the strange woman before her. "I think I will stay with you since you can actually shoot a gun."

"Suit yourself. Come on but try to be as quiet as possible." The weather woman nodded her head and followed the ex-commando down the hall, the two of them rounding the corner just as another figure came to the top of the stairs at the other end of the hallway.

**Apocalypse Rain**

ANGELA was terrified as she hid in the supply closet of her old homeroom. She had been here for hours now and had watched in terror as her fellow classmates began to eat each other, before finally they had begun to trickle out of the room. She knew a few were still waiting around though, she could feel them thanks to the T-Virus racing through her blood. A stronger concentration of the Virus was heading towards the school quickly and though she wanted to run away the thought of those things kept her in hiding.

She held her breath as a woman came into the classroom proper, softly calling her name as she went. How the woman knew her name was meaningless at the moment though, as she was sure the corpses of her fellow classmates would hear and come to feast on the womans flesh for daring to be so loud. She was almost right. The sight of a tall strong figure in black coming to the womans rescue gave her hope of rescue, until the feeling she associated with infection on a massive scale hit her. That person was infected, and seemingly far worse than any of the corpses around her.

She watched silently as they spoke, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of the living but not daring to move from her hiding spot despite them speaking of her father sending them to find her. She continued to wait until after they had left and slowly, as the feeling of infection moved further away, she began to leave her hiding place hoping to find another person alive that could take her to her father.

The sudden sound of a woman swearing got her attention and she quietly rounded the table she had been behind to see who it was. Before her was a brunette woman wearing a blue halter top and a black skirt with a pair of rather high boots. It was the sight of a gun in her hands that told her this woman might mean safety. With deliberation she spoke to catch the woman's attention, making sure not to startle her into shooting.

"They already left."

The woman spun quickly, aiming her gun at Angela before dropping it as she saw the young child was not a threat. "Angela?"

"My father sent you to get me?"

"Yes he did. Come on, lets get out of here we don't have a lot of time left." Taking the woman's outstretched hand Angela decided not to worry about the comment on time and instead basked in the feeling of safety having her nearby created.

Taking one last look at the fallen as they left the room, Angela silently apologized to everyone she had known for bringing this upon them.

**Apocalypse Rain**

AFTER having easily dispatched the tiny undead Rain was ready to swear up a storm as she realized Angela had been no further than twenty feet from her back in the room she had met Terri in. The feeling of an uninfected and the strange fifth signature meeting and then leaving telling her that the child had been located, just not by her. Sighing in frustration she turned and marched down the hall and to a second set of stairs she could see nearby, wanting nothing more than to get this over with and get the hell out of this city.

Terri, who had been following her silently with her camera rolling, finally could take the silence no longer. "Hey, um... geez I don't even know your name."

"The name is Rain." She practically grunted it and began leisurely walking down the flight of stairs.

"Oh, well Rain, can I ask you a few questions?" Pausing a second to turn and stare at the other woman, Rain snorted a bit in amusement before shrugging her shoulders.

"Sure but I don't promise to answer any of them." Terri took her chance to start asking everything that came to mind, receiving silence to every question asked but still happy to be allowed to ask despite the cold shoulder.

They came to the last few steps down, the weather woman talking quickly in what Rain supposed was a nervous gesture, when a rather large explosion shook the entire building. Unconciously Rain caught and steadied the other woman before she could fall before taking off in the direction of the noise, knowing that it was very close to the signatures she had been tracking for the last little bit.

It surprised her however to feel a massive level of infection so close to them held within such a small signature. Gun out she sped up in order to burst in and take the creature out before it could kill the survivors she was looking for. _If that little girl dies then so do I._

Breaking through what she recognized as Cafeteria doors, Terri only feet behind her, she was surprised to find a very familiar blonde aiming a shotgun in her face. A beat passed and then both figures lowered their guns at the same time before racing to meet in a heartfelt hug.

"Alice!"

"Rain!"

The two held eachother desperately for a moment, so glad that the other was alive and well, before quickly releasing eachother as if burned when something came to their notice. It was Alice who spoke first. "You're infected?"

The question was so quiet that Rain was positive only she could hear it and she reponded in kind. "You too I see. Were you bitten?"

"No." It was all the confirmation she needed to curse those Umbrella bastards into the deepest pits of hell. "You?"

Rain shook her head, letting Alice know she too had been experimented upon. Their not quite private moment was interuppted by a woman Rain had never seen before huffing angrily at the pair. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Name's Rain. You must be Jill." Glaring at the uppity brunette for a second her attention quickly focused on to the young child nearby, one who felt an awful lot like Alice did. "You must be Angela though."

The girl nodded her head in answer, backing away slightly as the Latina moved to come a bit closer but stopping as the older woman crouched down to look her in the eyes. "Why didn't you come out when Terri and I were in the room?"

"I was scared." Rain nearly flinched at the sound of that voice, but quickly hid the emotion knowing that Angela was just the model for the red queen and not the Homicidal Ai herself. "I thought..."

"I know." Reaching out to touch the child as the scent of blood reached her, she was unsurprised to see her back off a little more. "Let me see, you know we won't hurt you."

Alice had also come over choosing instead to sit in a nearby chair as she watched the interaction carefully. She was only mildly surprised to see the many needle marks covering the young girls arm, reminding her painfully of the T-Virus injections she herself had been given. Rain too was reminded of the experimentation she had been subject to, but quickly shook it off to instead reach out for the childs bag. In seconds she had an Umbrella brand Spiderman lunchbox out and handed it to Alice to open even as she took the young girl into her arms gently.

"It's the anti-virus."

"There's an anti-virus?" Jill's voice rose at the question and Rain was positive Terri was too busy capturing the event on film to bother with her own.

"Where did you get this?" Alice asked the question softly, but Rain still heard the command to tell hidden within her tone. Angela obviously heard it as well since she removed herself from Rain's arms in order to face the blonde properly as she began speaking.

"My daddy. He made it for me." The girl told them of how her father had made the T-Virus in an effort to give her a better life, before Umbrella had taken it away from him to use as their own. "He's not a bad man. He never meant for any of this to happen."

Rain was busy swearing in her head at this turn of events, only to be dragged out of it by the sound of the doors busting open once more. Alice was up with her shotgun aimed at the intruder in a flash and Rain was protectively in front of the young child, shielding her small body with her much larger one just as quickly. They looked up to see an Umbrella commando followed by a well dressed street hustler, Rain recognizing the commando while the rest of the group seemingly recognized the other man.

"Don't shoot! He's cool. Made a deal with Doctor Doom, same as us."

"Olivera?" The named man turned at the sound of his name, spotting Rain and smiling in recognition as he did so.

"Ocampo! I thought you were dead girl. They said your team was wiped out in an incident months ago." The words made both survivors of said incident still unnaturally, Rain forcing herself to reply through a tight throat.

"They were but..."

"...Has it really been months?" Alice finished the question for her, turning to look the Latina in the eyes as she did so hoping the answer wasn't true.

The rest of the room saw how the simple statement had affected both women, and though curious did not try to ask any questions. The silence was broken by Carlos letting out a sickly cough, turning the rooms attention on him once more. Rain sighed at the sound and stood to her full height slowly even as Alice asked the man when he had been bitten. The answer of 'three hours ago' had her shaking her head even as she began to lead Angela away from the group and out of the school, Alice not far behind her.

"It's your lucky day then."

**Apocalypse Rain**


	3. 06 Fight, Flight, and Crash

**RE: Apocalypse Rain**

**By KttyKiwi**

**Rain makes her way through the Apocalypse. **

**Rating: M **(for) **Blood, Gore, lesbians and Zombies.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Resident Evil or anything associated with it, someone much more famous than me does.

**Summary: **_Rain Ocampo is one of three people to survive the horrors of the Hive. You know their story, this is hers. (Sequel to RE: Dreaming of Death)_

**Pairings: **_Alice/Rain_

**Authors Notes: **_Last of the Movie Script in this chapter, again pardon all spelling and grammar mistakes until I have had time to sit down and edit things properly. _

_THIS LINE WILL DISSAPEAR WHEN CHAPTER IS EDITED!_

_**Apocalypse Rain**_

**06 Fight, Flight, and Crash**

"MY name is Alice..." Rain listened to the blonde as she recorded her story for posterity with the camera Terri still had. It was familiar because she had been a part of it, but she was more interested in the fact that Alice had been forced to sit on her lap in the cramped vehicle. She could feel the womans heart beating rapidly from where her hands rested on slim hips and without thought she rested her head gently against the other womans neck, breathing in the unique scent that was the blonde.

She felt the other woman shudder gently at the contact but her voice never faltered. They remained that way, taking comfort in each others presence until her story was done and Terri had been given back her camera. Even then Rain did not move, simply taking joy in the fact that the blonde was alive and well. Murmuring so only the blonde could hear she decided to voice her feelings before something else got in the way and possibly seperated the two for good.

"_I'm glad you're here, with me."_

Alice leaned back into her embrace slightly at the words and rested her now free hands on the latina's gently, murmuring a similar sentiment so that the others would not hear. The silence of the moment was broken by LJ, who sat upfront with Terri sitting on his lap as well.

"Yo, so what's the plan? Are we just gonna waltz right up to them mother fuckers and ask for a ride?" Despite his crude language, which Angie merely giggled at after he was scolded by Jill, the man had a point and Rain was quick to think of all she knew about Umbrella operations such as this.

"Not at all. I have a plan that should work, especially since Rain and Carlos are here with us." Alice was much faster to plan these things, which was probably why she was Head of Security and not just a high end grunt like the ex-commandos. "No doubt they have a sniper on the roof of city hall, as well as quite a few commandos to guard the chopper not from people like us, but those things. Unfortunately for them we are a pretty tough group to take out when we have the advantage of surprise."

Rain thought that was pretty obvious and nudged the blonde a bit to get her to the point. "Basically, Carlos here will be with you guys as the main group while Rain and I split off to take out anyone lying in wait, especially the snipers."

"That's it?" Jill was not impressed by the blondes plan it seemed, but both Carlos and Rain knew it was the best they could do in such circumstances and still have the highest rate of survival.

"Hey, the best plans are usually the simplest ones. Means there is less to go wrong." Carlos was the first to advocate the idea.

"Sounds pretty damn good to me!" LJ also seemed to like the idea, but Rain was fairly certain it was just because he was less likely to have to fight someone. The brunette cop snorted again and Rain found that it rubbed her the wrong way.

"It really doesn't matter if you don't like the plan Jill, we don't have time to argue for anything more complicated since in less than 30 minutes the city goes bye bye." Said cop went quiet for a second at the Latina's words, before glancing back at her through the rearview.

"You're right." A moment passed in silence before she spoke again. "We're coming up on the last block now, do you think we should get out here or risk getting closer?"

"Here is best, we don't want them to realize we're there until it's too late." Rain agreed and as the car stopped she took a moment to stretch her senses out hunting for nearby undead. Not feeling anything she gave the all clear just as Alice shifted to get out of the vehicle.

"Good. Alright, give Rain and I a five minute head start before making your way inside. By then we should be in position to cover you." The blonde spoke in a no nonsense tone and everyone listened.

Rain was ready to go, but felt the need to say something to the smallest member of their party before they seperated. Kneeling down to the girls height once more she spoke kindly to the child. "Hey squirt, you listen to Carlos and Jill and make sure to stick by Terri until this is over. They'll keep an eye on you till we get back, but if you find yourself in trouble you should use this." Reaching into her pack quickly, the latina swiftly drew out her second tactical knife and handed it sheath and all to the girl. It was a matter of seconds to fasten the knife in a practical place where she could easily reach it while still being mostly out of sight. Angie was touched and gripped the woman in a tight hug before releasing her at the sound of Jill's anger.

"You're giving her a knife!?"

Standing to her full height once more Rain stared the cop down with a fierce gaze. "I am giving her the ability to help protect herself during a dangerous situation that has no guarantees, now shut up before I make you!" Turning from the woman she caught sight of Terri who looked almost terrified of the coming confrontation, making a quick decision she walked over to the weather woman and held out her hand gently.

"Hand it over."

"W-what?"

"The camera, give it here. If you carry it and a gun you might get hurt, but I can just put it in my bag and give it back to you after. Now hand it over." The woman in pink did as she was asked, and gratefully accepted the fully loaded pistol she was handed in return. After hearing the latina's reasoning she felt the safest she had all night, knowing that the other woman was trying to protect them even when she couldn't be right there.

"Thank you."

"Like I said before no problem, you two protect each other and leave the actual fighting to the others, just make sure you stay safe okay?" She looked once more at the child and woman, smiling at both gently before turning to a patiently waiting Alice. "Alright, let's go."

They took off quickly, wasting no more time with pleasantries though Rain did chuckle as she heard Terri telling Jill off for being such a bitch all night. Looking over to Alice who was keeping pace she was surprised to see a small smile on the blondes face. The words she spoke next had Rain smiling outright at the hidden promise.

"You were right. I do have bad taste in men. I should probably take your advice and start dating women instead."

**Apocalypse Rain**

Rain had felt that something was wrong the second she got close enough to the building to sense the uninfected lifesigns. There were way to many hidden at a distance from the chopper to consider the vehicle anything but heavily guarded. Unable to relay that their information was wrong to Alice, the ex-commando had instead taken her role in tonights escape to the next level. Hiding in the shadows and dealing a quick but permanent death to those she came across, she began actively hunting the ones she could feel were least likely to be missed in the immediate future.

Within minutes she had killed a half-dozen. Taking a moment to sense the locations of friend and foe, she was startled to feel a similar signature to Alice coming closer at a steady rate even as her friends made way to the chopper itself. Worried she set out to finish her part more quickly and decided it was time to stop being as stealthy in favor of speed. Spotting a pair of collapsable batons on her latest kill, she took them with her in an effort to move more quickly without giving herself away with the sound of gunfire.

She had just taken out another commando when the stadium lights around the chopper came on, nearly blinding her in the suddeness of it but warning her all the same that something was off. Checking for hostiles once more, she found that half of those remaining had met up by the chopper leaving only another half dozen to guard the exterior. Smiling ferally she moved to her next target, determined to get them all before finding out what exactly Alice was doing with that other infected.

The sounds of metal hitting concrete was her first clue that a fight was going on between Alice and the other being, but being in the middle of her own silent attack she couldn't stop to go check. Instead she decided to just go all out and make sure that the woman she was having feelings for didn't die just because she spent an extra minute or so being as quiet as possible. The last man she had targeted fell within moments of her decision and soon she was racing back to a vantage point in order to get a good look at the layout around the chopper, senses alert to any uninfected she may have missed.

_What the fuck is that thing!?_

The monster was raising its weapon to point at a still Alice, and Rain took off running even as it took out the commandos on either side of the blonde instead. A sigh escaped her at the sight but quickly she was back in kill mode, finally pulling out her SMG and using it to mow down the few remaining guards even as the others broke free of their bonds. It was quiet for a second before a guttural sounding voice spoke one word.

**"Rain."**

Turning she spotted the being that had been fighting Alice, and something inside her felt that he was familiar. It was Alice though who brought the connection to light, explaining with the most simple of sentences.

"It's Matt, Rain."

"What?" Those words froze her, the world seeming to stop until the sounds of a chopper broke through it all. Turning, the three Hive survivors spotted a huey helicopter aiming its spotlight at them. The pilot's voice echoing over the comm system as he ordered them to surender, most likely not noticing that all his compatriots lay dead. "Fuck this." Raising her SMG Rain took aim at the pilot, quickly noting that her shots did no good even as a second chopper pulled into view.

Both women were surprised to see the Nemesis, Matt, simply raise his gun and fire a rocket into the lead chopper blowing both out of the sky. Turning to run and escape the debris raining from the sky the ex-commando caught sight of the man she had only just gotten to see once more being crushed by the largest piece. The sound of Alice screaming his name drew her attention to the blonde in time to see the woman hit with a flying piece of metal.

This time it was her turn to scream as she raced across the rooftop to the blonde's side, making sure the other woman was alive. Angie was at their side as well and swiftly she was yelling at the girl to get to the chopper even as she picked the dazed blonde up and began running herself. They were there in moments, Rain setting Alice on the bench next to a crying Angie before turning to the man lying with a bloody nose on the floor.

_I recognize him, thats Timothy Cain -an umbrella higher up._

Angry at the mess this night had become the Latina swiftly walked over to him and lifted the man straight up by his lapels, a snarl adorning her face as she continued towards the exit.

"Ah, Subject Rain. How good to see that you survived." The man was obviously surprised to see her standing before him but she couldn't care less.

"Fuck off! I don't want to hear a word you have to say!" She held him for a moment, dangling out over the edge of the door as the chopper began lifting off.

"Killing me won't fix anything."

"I know that. But it _will_ make me feel better." With that she tossed him away and to the ground, smiling evilly as the sound of his leg snapping reached her ears. Sensing the undead approaching she turned away, satisfied that he would die at the hands of the monsters he had helped to create. Instead she zeroed in on a recovering Alice, taking notice only briefly that everyone else was there and alive.

They only had minutes before the City would be destroyed, but Rain knew as she saw the missile pass the back of the chopper that they would not be clear of the blast in time. Quickly she yelled for everyone to hold on to something, desperately hoping that if they had to crash it would be one they could walk away from. Soon enough the turbulance caught up to them and they were being jerked around wildly, Rain felt herself lose balance and regained it just in time to see Alice be impaled by a metal pipe. Instinctively she stood to reach the blonde only to be thrown violently across the cabin and into a wall face first, blacking out instantly as a loud cracking sound rang through her ears.

**Apocalypse Rain**

ANGELA Ashford, known as Angie to her friends and now deceased father, sat weeping over the bodies of her own personal saviors. Most of them had survived the helicopter crash with only relatively minor injuries, except for these two and the pilot, who had died on impact. Alice had taken a pipe through her stomache in place of the young girl and now lay dead beneath the tarpaulin they had found to cover her. Rain had also been injured badly, so much so in fact that they had also thought her deceased until a strangled gasp had escaped her still body. That was when training kicked in and Carlos had managed to find the womans pulse, so weak at that point he was sure she wouldn't make it much longer. But in the few minutes since she had still not passed on and they would soon be forced to leave this area or risk capture by Umbrella.

"Come on Angie, we have to go now." Terri placed a calm hand on her shoulder as she spoke to the weeping girl, tears of her own falling from her eyes without reserve. Nodding in agreement she stood with a last goodbye to the blonde woman who had saved her life multiple times that night. She would not however, say goodbye to the Latina who had taken such good care of her in the short time they had known each other.

"We have to bring her with us, we can't just leave her to be found by Umbrella."

"Wasn't planning on it kiddo." It was Jill who spoke, and despite herself the young girl felt angry at the woman who had been so confrontational with the ex-commando. Her anger began to disapate however as she watched the cop and Carlos fashion a makeshift stretcher and lay the unconcious woman on it gently. In moments she was being carried by the two men, Jill leading the small troop into the woods and towards civilization.

_Please be ok, I can't lose you too._

**Apocalypse Rain**

"ALICE!" The scream ripped from her throat as amber eyes snapped open to stare at a strange off-white ceiling. In seconds there was a familar face standing above her, the TV weather woman she had helped to rescue touching her in an effort to calm the terror she was feeling. A feeling of confusion and loss swam through her brain before she could concentrate on the woman enough to recognize her, a name slipping off her lips quietly.

"Terri?"

"Shh Rain, you're safe for now. Please just try to calm down a bit."

Nothing was making sense at the moment, her mind was racing and she felt almost supercharged with how bright and loud everything around her seemed. A steady drumming noise caught her attention and she began to focus on it, bringing herself back to reality with its slow beat. A moment passed, her breathing syncing almost automatically to that of the other woman's.

"What Happened?"

"You don't remember?" Trying to think back, Rain saw once again the sight of Alice impaled by a pipe and felt tears gathering in her eyes at the memory. Shaking her head she tried to will the image away from her minds eye. Seeing the distress the Latina was in as she obviously remembered what had happened, Terri began speaking in the most gentle tone she could muster. " You've been out for a couple of days now, gave us all quite the scare."

The thought of being unconcious for so long had the ex-commando sitting up quickly. A quick groan escaped her as a twinge in her neck made itself apparent, the pain easing as she twisted her head and released the pressure with a loud sounding crack. Sighing at the feeling of relief, she turned to face Terri and gave her a thourough once over to make sure the hovering woman was physically ok. Satisfied at her perusal she asked the most obvious question on her mind.

"What happened since the crash?"

"We escaped the area as soon as we could to avoid Umbrella, and headed through the woods to the nearest town. From there we did what we could to get transportaion and hightailed it even further away ending up here. LJ helped us get this room and enough cash to last us a while, while Carlos and Jill have been working to try and get my tape of Raccoon out into the media." Looking a bit shy as she spoke the next words, Terri was glad that the Latina had become someone she trusted. "Angie and I have been watching over you, waiting for you to wake up."

Looking around the room as the other woman spoke, Rain took stock of the small space. It was a shitty looking hotel room, much like any other she had ever seen with two double beds and from what she could see a cramped bathroom that had probably been white at some point in its distant past. She turned back in time to see the woman blush slightly as she spoke, the knowledge that she had watched over her for days endearing the weather woman to her more than ever.

"Thanks, for taking care of me." The women were silent, basking in the knowledge that they were safe for the moment. Finally her curiosity got the better of her and Rain broke the quiet. "Speaking of the others, where are they?"

"Carlos is out getting info, he said, and LJ was supposed to be bringing back food for everyone when he got done making arrangements for our next place. Jill and Angie are out grabbing some new clothes for everyone 'so we aren't as easy to spot'. They should all be back within the next hour."

A few minutes were passed in comfortable silence, each woman leaving the other to her thoughts, before Rain sensed a familiar presence getting closer. The latina knew it had to be Angie, but she was surprised at how far away she seemed when last she had checked her range was within a block radius. Checking the time by glancing at the bedside clock she kept track of how long it took for the girl to reach their room, speaking aloud only when the girl was within 20 feet.

"Angie's back."

Terri, who had been laying on the other bed in boredom, sat up and turned to the door waiting for the other women to come in. A moment later and they could hear the door unlocking before letting in the young girl and Jill, both of them holding multiple plastic bags. Angie stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Rain before dropping her bags and squealing in joy.

"Rain!" The girl launched herself at the older woman for a hug, nearly performing a flying tackle onto the bed. Luckily the ex-commando was more than capable of catching her easily, and she returned the hug with enthusiasm.

"Hey there squirt."

"I'm so glad you're finally awake!" The child was nearly in tears, she was so happy to see the Latina moving again. Even Jill, who knew very well that she and the ex-commando got on each others nerves, let out a happy smile.

"Yeah, good to see you up soldier girl. You had us _all_ worried." Rain knew that the Cop included herself in that statement, and was touched at the care these people were showing her. Letting Angela cuddle up into her arms, Rain watched as Jill began seperating the various bags she held before sitting on the end of the bed to start taking off her boots.

"Terri that bag is yours, and Rain this is yours. Sorry but I had to guess at a few of your sizes." Jill pointed at the two bags she had dropped closest to the bed before laying down, her back popping a few times as she did so.

Terri had instantly grabbed hers and taken off into the bathroom to shower and get changed with a loud thanks to Jill as she did so. Rain, however, had a bit of a different concern as something important brought itself to her notice when the girl in her arms had shifted to get more comfortable. She tried to ignore the feeling but when Angie shifted again it became too much and with all of her inhuman speed and strength she stood, and after gently placing the girl in her arms on the bed next to Jill _jumped _over the bed and ran to the bathroom. The two startled survivors didn't understand her words until Terri was being pushed from the bathroom half naked, yelling angrily at the brunette for interuppting her.

"Sorry kids gotta pee!"

Looking into eachothers startled faces and hearing the ex-weather woman cussing a blue streak Jill and Angie burst out into loud laughter, glad that things were okay in their world at the moment.

**Apocalypse Rain**

THERE is a voice gently calling out to her, telling her to wake up as it repeats her name. _Is it my name?_ She tries to think but can't remember. It calls to her again and this time she tries to do as it asks, but the voice is too soft to wake her from slumber. Then there is another, and as it speaks her eyes shoot open.

_'Wake up Alice, this isn't wonderland!'_

She is trapped underwater, some thing in her mouth letting her breathe and before she can panic there is a man standing before her. He asks her a question and she nods, only barely remembering it was the correct thing to do in response to his words. Suddenly the wetness surrounding her begins to leave, frightening her a bit until she is finally free of both it and the apparatus.

The man is there speaking to her again, but she is cold and unable to understand him yet. He says something else while holding an arm out to her and wrapping her in a white sheet. Already she can feel warmer. Words start to come back to her as the man continues talking and finally she can understand what he is saying.

"Do you remember your name?"

"My name?" Desperately she tries to remember and slowly images form before her eyes, steadily coming faster and faster until her entire life had come and gone. She can hear a tech trying to warn the man who had woken her that something was wrong, but she cares not what he might want to say.

"My name..." The man, Dr. Isaacs she remembers, turns to stare at her with the shift of her tone. "...is Alice. And I remember everything."

**Apocalypse Rain**

END CHAPTER

_This is NOT the last chapter even though it does end the Apocalypse Movie timeline. However, I feel the need for some extra time with our lovely ladies and as such there will be at least one more chapter to finish off RE:Apocalypse Rain._


End file.
